Stuart's Big Adventure
by TheAutisticDuo
Summary: Gru teaches Stuart a valuable lesson.


It was a lovely day in Miniontopia and Kevin and Bob were having HOT SEX in their trailer. Stuart was sitting outside, feeling extremely jealous. The trailer rocked back and forth and minion orgasms were heard from the open window.

Stuart decided that he needed to get some pussy, too. So he drove up to Gru's house in his white van. He stayed outside the house until nightfall. This was when Gru's adopted children sneak out of the house to buy drugs. Stuart rubbed his hands together deviously and grinned as he saw someone walking out of the house. He grabbed his rag soaked in chloroform and ran out of his white van. Making minion noises.

BANANA

He put the rag over the person's mouth and the person passed out. Then, Stuart dragged him into his white van.

They drove up to an abandoned warehouse and Stuart dragged the person out when he noticed a menacing sight. It wasn't a little girl, but it was Glue!

"AAAAAAAH! BANANA!" Stuart screamed.

Grue gave Stuart a glare as he stood up to his feet, "Why would you kidnap me?" He asked.  
Stuart didn't know how to reply, so he just gave Gru an innocent look and shurgged, "badaboiee!"  
"I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!" Gru began pulling off his pants. He grinned at Stuart, "I've been thinking about this for a long, long time."  
Stuart gave Gru sad eyes. He knew what was going to happen next.

Glue set Stuart on his hands and knees and pulled off his denim overalls. Stuart braced for impact as Gru stuffed his old cock straight up Stuart's tight minion asshole. Tears dripped down Stuart's eye as he clenched his teeth in pain.  
Gru thrusted back and forth, moaning with pleasure.  
"No! Blease!" Stuart begged.  
Gru ignored Stuart's cries and grabbed hold of Stuart's strands of hair, forcing his head upwards. Staurt cried in pain as his asshole tore wider and wider. Minion juiced dripped down the shaft of Gru's penis and trickled off his nutsack. Gru's grin widened as he felt himself about to cum. He pulled his massive cock out from Stuart's asshole and tossed Stuart onto his back.  
Stuart blinked at him, confused and violated. Before he knew it, Gru's glue shot straight into his eye and all over his face. It stung. Stuart began to scream in pain as he wiped the semen from his face.  
"I'm gonna keep you as my little plaything, Stuart." Gru snickered as he pulled out chains from the back of the white van.  
"No! Blease!" Stuart cried as Gru shackled him to the wall with the chains.  
"This is what you get for trying to rape my little girls! They're mine to rape!"  
Tears streamed down Stuart's face as he panted and clenched his raw buttcheeks.  
Gru drove off with the white van.

Stuart stayed in the warehouse for another three months, getting fed only enough food to survive. His minion ribs were showing, and his panties smelled of urine and sex. His eye was bloodshot from the lack of sleeping, and he was partially blind because of all the glue.  
The nights were long and cold, and the days were spent crying and attempting suicide.  
Gru has been taking pictures of Stuart's minion parts and putting them online. And while browsing /b/ on 4chan, Kevin saw these nudes. He gasped, and called Bob over to see them. Finally they know where Stuart was all this time!

It was a dark, cold night and Stuart was planning on spending it crying. Gru was going to come for him soon. He vomited all over himself, hoping that it would chance Gru's mind. This time, Stuart knew that he wouldn't be able to survive. He had a plan. He was just going to let go of life itself as soon as Gru stuffed his junk inside him.  
The door of the warehouse swung open, and there, just as expected, was Glue. Lightning flashed from behind him as he stared down at Stuart.  
Stuart began whimpering and shaking in fear, "No...blease..."  
"I love you, Stuart." Glue pointed out.  
Stuart knew that tonight's session will be far worse than ever before. The maniacal look on Glue's face, and the way those four words seeped from Glue's lips gave it away.  
"...Blease...no..."  
Glue began taking off his pants, as usual.  
But then, came the familiar sound of minion noises! Stuart's face lit up with hope as Kevin and Bob ran in with bananas in hand. They tackled Glue to the ground and began forcing the bananas inside his urethra. Glue was dead.  
Kevin and Bob ran up to Stuart and broke the shackles off the wall with a mighty punch. The two of them embraced Stuart in a heartfelt hug and then they walked home together.

Stuart learned his lesson. Never again will he try to rape little girls. He'll be sticking to big girls for now on.


End file.
